<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because You Don’t Like To Be Alone, I’m Here by Grace_28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188522">Because You Don’t Like To Be Alone, I’m Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28'>Grace_28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Fluff, Lonely Draco Malfoy, M/M, Poor Harry, Protective Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Wedding Proposal, daily prophet is still annoying, someone give my baby blond a hug, sprinkle of angst, though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m here," Harry reminded him once.</p>
<p>Draco etched those words into his heart.</p>
<p>Harry could tell that the blond believed him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because You Don’t Like To Be Alone, I’m Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hehe, while I was suffering from a slight writer’s block for “Floating Black Petals”, I saw this one cute post and got inspired! Hope you all enjoy this little snippet! </p>
<p>Feel free to let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco had been alone for most of his life.</p>
<p>Harry knew this.</p>
<p>It showed in the way that he walks, never waiting for anyone to catch up. It showed in the way that he talks, never sugarcoating his words for anyone. It’s interesting and maddening, Harry decided.</p>
<p>It's maddening that Draco forgets about him at the grocery store. That Draco never complimented him. That the only words that leave his mouth were harsh jabs at Harry's insecurities.</p>
<p>And yet, it's so interesting. </p>
<p>Draco didn't care that he was giving himself a manicure in the break-room. He didn't care that his co-workers made way for him when he walked by. The most interesting thing was that he's constantly afraid to ask for help but was so bold to criticize— to give everyone the push that they needed, whether they wanted it or not.</p>
<p>It's a mixture of graceful awkwardness and misplaced kindness, Harry also realized. And the more he watched Draco, the more he understood. </p>
<p>Draco didn't like being alone, but he was used to it.</p>
<p>"I'm here," Harry reminded him once.</p>
<p>Draco etched those words into his heart.</p>
<p>Harry could tell that the blond believed him.</p>
<p>It showed in the way that he pressed a soft kiss to Harry's cheek, their fingers interlocked right before Harry left their shared office to buy him a cuppa.</p>
<p>Harry, on the other hand, didn't know what it was like to be lonely. It's funny: Draco was the one who grew up in a manor that hosted parties every month, and Harry was the one who grew up in a house where his own relatives abused him. So one would've thought that Harry was the one who grew up lonely. But Draco's party invitees were only business acquaintances, and Draco never had anyone like Ron and Hermione in his life until Harry reintroduced them. So, before they became a couple, Draco was all alone. </p>
<p>And Harry, because of the Weasleys and the stalkerish journalists of the Prophet, didn't know what it was like to be alone. </p>
<p>So he learned from Draco.</p>
<p>When Harry first traveled for a series of international meetings in February, it had coincidentally also been the first time they'd been apart for longer than a week since the start of their relationship. And Harry realized that it was Draco's constant letters that kept him grounded. Although Harry was never truly alone, he learned what it was like to <em> feel </em> alone.</p>
<p>And Harry never wanted Draco to feel that way again.</p>
<p>That's why, once he returned to Britain at the end of February, Harry produced a small box from his pocket and kneeled. The velvety box is small, and the diamond ring inside is even smaller. But when it slid onto Draco's ring finger, it seemed just right— like the teary, wobbly smile that tugged on his lips.</p>
<p>"I’m here, Draco," Harry whispered. </p>
<p>A tear slid down Draco's pale cheek. “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>